


Girl Bonding

by Bacner



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor canon divergence, Short Story, Spoilers, some feminine bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Bo and Ciara bond over Dyson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Girl Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [di_knoxville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_knoxville/gifts).



> Disclaimer: everyone belongs to Showcase.

...Bo had never fully understood how much Kenzi meant to her, until the younger woman moved out on a tour with her new boyfriend, leaving the politically unaligned succubus on her own. Before Kenzi did that, Bo did not fully understood how much she hated being alone – and now she did. Consequently, it was not that Bo was incautious in opening the door when there came a knock while she was not expecting any company – she was just uncaring and interesting in any sort of break in her tedium.

"Ciara," she said in surprise looking at the Fae half-blood. "What are you doing here?"

"You!" Ciara exclaimed in extreme bitterness. "You! Dyson – _and_ his wolf – had apparently fallen in love with you after few weeks while he ignored me for years! How did you do that?"

"...I have no idea," Bo said after it was obvious that Ciara was not yet at the point where she was going to physically attack her. "Besides, apparently the Norn has taken his wolf and his love for me or something – that's why he fell in love with you all over again."

Ciara twitched her nose. "Yes, well, werewolves are monogamous and once their first love goes, that's it."

"You sure?" Bo squinted in scepticism. "Well, you're the half-werewolf, so fair enough. Although, until now you and Dyson were happy enough with each other. You sure that he isn't just being a man, getting cold feet because things are getting serious between the two of you?"

"No, I am not sure at all," Ciara agreed. "I was kind of hoping that it was sort of your fault – or the Norn's fault that Dyson's somewhat of an ass – not his own."

"Yeah, I hear you, sister," Bo nodded, making a mental memo to talk to Dyson about Ciara later on: there was no need to break her heart too just because of some old bag. "Want to order a pizza and talk about it..."

"Well..." Ciara looked around and realized that someone was missing. "Where's your human friend – Kenzi?"

"On a music tour with her boyfriend," Bo confessed with a sigh. "I miss her."

"Mmm, she's nice," Ciara agreed before looking around and making a decision. "How about a deal? I take you out for a dinner instead of a take-out pizza, and you tell me what is going on in the pureblood Fae circles? Because you know, I can feel something is taking place, and-"

"I can do that – if we go somewhere private," Bo said seriously. "This is very a private matter-"

"Deal!" Ciara said gratefully, and the two women left for a night out on town.

Halfway across Toronto Dyson couldn't help but shiver – for some reason he felt that he was in deep trouble...

End


End file.
